


Histoires d'araignées - Annexes

by Nelja



Series: Histoires d'araignées [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A tiny bit of Jane and Oliver and Annabelle, Brazil, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Jorōgumo, Mind Control, Minor het, Musicians, Spiders, Statement Fic, The Web - Freeform, madagascar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Quelques témoignages sur les araignées que Martin n'a (probablement) jamais lus.





	1. Annexe 1 - Alice Uchikawa

_Martin Blackwood, Assistant Archiviste de l'Institut Magnus, enregistre le témoignage numéro 9992411. Témoignage d'Alice Uchikawa, au sujet de la disparition de son frère Luca Uchikawa._

Mon frère a toujours été passionné par la musique. Il avait de qui tenir. Mon père écoutait des symphonies, ma mère chantait, et j'ai joué du piano quand j'étais petite. Je me débrouillais. Mais il m'a devancée en quelques mois à peine, sans cours, rien qu'à s'entrainer sur mon piano quand je ne m'en servais pas. Plus tard, il a demandé à apprendre le violon, puis la harpe.

Je n'aurais pas dû être jalouse. Nos parents ne nous ont jamais comparés. Quand nous nous réunissions pour une séance d'improvisation, bien sûr il nous surpassait tous, mais je ne faisais pas honte à mes parents. Il ne m'a jamais méprisée. J'étais jalouse quand même.

C'est pendant sa première année d'université qu'il a rencontré Shoshi Midoriwa. Il y faisait des études en musique ; n'importe qui ne peut pas y arriver ! Mais lui oui, et Shoshi aussi. Quant à moi, j'étais en quatrième année de littérature, et je vivais dans la même cité universitaire.

Nous étions proches, il me l'a immédiatement présentée. Shoshi était petite, avec de très longs et très beaux cheveux noirs, la peau pâle, le visage anguleux mais séduisant. J'ai compris qu'ils se plaisaient avant eux, je crois. C'était visible dans leur façon de se disputer. Elle jouait du biwa - c'est une sorte de luth japonais. Elle se moquait souvent de lui en disant qu'il n'était pas un vrai japonais, à jouer des instruments occidentaux, et il se vexait, mais sans colère, comme un petit chien à qui on aurait refusé une friandise. Et puis ils riaient ensemble.

Il lui a proposé une improvisation musicale, comme nous le faisions souvent. C'était sa façon de la faire entrer dans la famille, déjà, et j'en aurais ri derrière son dos si je n'étais pas tellement embarrassée. Ce n'était pas comme avec mes parents. J'étais seule, avec deux génies. Mon piano servait de toile de fond pour leurs mélodies, au biwa et au violon.

Shoshi ne semblait pas satisfaite, et je le comprenais. J'ai été surprise quand j'ai réalisé que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle blâmait.

"Décidément, cela ne va pas ensemble," dit-elle en riant. Pour moi, j'avait trouvé leurs échanges magnifiques. "Je pourrais juste jouer, et tu chanterais."

Cela ne me laissait aucune place, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, au contraire. Je pouvais profiter de la beauté du la musique de Shoshi, et du sentiment profond du chant de mon frère. J'en étais enchantée, et je les imaginais déjà se marier et être heureux ensemble. 

J'allais vite en besogne, je sais, mais rien dans les prochains mois ne m'a détrompée. 

Souvent, nous nous rencontrions au restaurant ou dans la chambre de Luca, et je n'avais pas l'impression d'être exclue, à l'époque. Je me rappelle maintenant, pourtant, que je ne suis qu'une fois allée dans sa chambre à elle, _avant_. Elle avait voulu recréer un décor japonais traditionnel, je pense, et elle y avait réussi. Il y avait des paravents de papier, un futon bien entendu. Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup trop de toiles d'araignées, au plafond, dans les coins, même sur l'étui de son instrument.

Je l'ai jugée paresseuse, au premier regard. Mais c'était absurde, il n'y avait de poussière nulle part, que des toiles d'araignée ! Etait-ce seulement pour donner un effet antique ? Etaient-ce seulement de vraies toiles ? Comment pouvait-elle nettoyer même par-dessous ? Je voulais demander, mais je n'ai pas osé.

Peut-être que j'aurais dû en parler. Peut-être que cela se serait mieux passé avec mes parents ensuite.

Parce que bien sûr, cela s'est mal passé. Je crois que les toiles d'araignées étaient juste un prétexte. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas l'aimer, me disait Luca. Je pensais que peut-être, elle avait décidé qu'ils ne l'aimeraient pas, mais je gardais cela pour moi. Je ne pouvais citer aucune action particulière, mais... elle ne semblait pas surprise. Alors qu'elle semblait une parfaite belle-fille à tout point de vue. Un jour, ils ont tué une des araignées qu'elle avait chez elle, elle s'est mise en colère pour la première fois et - je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont demandé à Luca de choisir entre Shoshi et eux.

Luca ne l'a pas bien pris. Les prochaines fois où je l'ai croisé, il était nerveux, les yeux cernés. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Je l'ai rassuré, je lui ai dit que nos parents allaient réfléchir et redevenir raisonnables, mais il n'y croyait pas.

Il avait raison. Je leur ai parlé de la mauvaise santé de Luca, de comment il supportait mal le conflit, et ils ont entièrement blâmé Shoshi à la place.

J'ai essayé aussi d'en parler à Shoshi, et elle m'a ri au nez. J'étais furieuse. Pour moi, je m'étais mise de son côté, j'avais essayé de l'aider. Je commençais à être en colère contre elle aussi.

Et plus encore lorsque mon frère l'a choisie.

Il est venu nous voir. Même après avoir pris sa décision, sa santé ne s'était pas améliorée. Et il nous a dit qu'il avait fait son choix, qu'il irait vivre avec Shoshi, et qu'il ne nous reverrait plus. J'ai pleuré, et ma mère aussi. Il n'a pas changé d'avis. Je me disais qu'ils me recevraient, au moins moi, que je pourrais arranger les choses ! Je me trompais.

J'ai essayé tant de fois d'aller voir Luca ! A chaque fois, je me préparais psychologiquement. Je me disais que j'avais besoin de lui parler. Même si cela se terminait mal. Il me devait cette dernière conversation, même si cela devait être les raisons pour lesquelles il m'en voulait !

A chaque fois que j'arrivais jusqu'à la chambre de Shoshi, je frappais à la porte. Elle ouvrait, me regardait calmement, disait : "Il ne veut pas vous parler." A chaque fois, je rebroussais chemin, alors que je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire, la minute d'avant !

Non, ce n'était pas de la crainte de me fâcher avec elle comme mes parents l'avaient fait. C'était comme si c'était la seule décision possible. Je lui en voulais, pourtant, pour la façon dont elle avait attiré Luca dans ses filets, dont elle l'avait éloigné de nous. Mais quand je lui parlais, un respect - pour son talent, pour sa beauté, pour je ne sais quoi de terrifiant - me prenait à la gorge.

Mais je détestais l'idée d'abandonner mon frère rien que pour cela, aussi, j'ai décidé : il me suffit de ne pas parler à Shoshi en premier lieu !

J'ai appris à crocheter des serrures rien que pour cela. Je n'ai pas honte. Je regrette, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai honte. Celles des chambres d'étudiant sont loin d'être les plus difficiles.

J'ai attendu qu'elle parte, et je suis entrée. C'était la même chambre que je connaissais, à la japonaise, pleine de toiles d'araignées, et sans un grain de poussière. Mais la satisfaction de mon succès s'est  
rapidement estompée quand j'ai vu que mon frère n'était pas là.

J'ai eu un moment de panique, je me suis imaginé qu'il était peut-être mort depuis longtemps et je ne l'avais pas su. Il était si maigre et si pâle, les dernières fois que je l'avais vu, il semblait en si mauvaise santé ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Nous étions fâchés, mais Shoshi nous aurait dit au moins cela !

Je suis sortie en tremblant, en essayant de me convaincre que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Mon frère n'était pas là. Il ne passait pas tout son temps avec elle, il avait des amis - peut-être un travail, peut-être avait-elle trouvé cela pour lui ? Mon frère n'aurait jamais pu se passer de musique. Je me suis promis de ne pas renoncer, de revenir. Je passais beaucoup trop souvent devant la porte de sa chambre.

Un jour, j'ai sursauté : c'était bien la voix de Luca que j'entendais ! Je ne comprenais pas les paroles, mais l'air était si triste que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Peu importe ce qui se passait, qu'il soit seul ou avec Shoshi, il fallait que je lui parle. Je ne voulais pas frapper, cela ne marchait jamais. J'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas là ; j'ai même eu le bref fantasmequ'elle avait en fait gardé mon frère prisonnier, et qu'il s'enfuirait avec moi. Mais j'espérais aussi que si elle était là, elle apprécierait trop sa musique pour m'entendre crocheter la porte, même pour entendre mes pas avant que je coure retrouver Luca pour lui parler directement.

J'ai ouvert la porte, le plus silencieusement possible. J'ai marché sur la pointe des pieds. J'ai suivi la musique.

J'ai vu le chignon de Shoshi, et je me suis rapidement cachée derrière son paravent. Je cherchais mon frère des yeux. J'ai réalisé qu'elle était dans une position étrange. Comme si elle était couchée sur le ventre, une couverture noire sur le dos, mais le torse redressé en une torsion qui aurait dû être douloureuse. Et j'ai réalisé qu'elle jouait, mais que je n'entendais pas la musique. Seulement la voix de mon frère.

C'est là que j'ai vu les cordes. Elles étaient de soie blanche et fine, comme le sont habituellement les cordes de biwa - mais non, elles avaient des marques grises. Je veux le jurer - c'est pour cela que je suis venue ici, plutôt que chez la police - ces marques dessinaient le visage de mon frère. Et alors qu'elles vibraient, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, alors que j'entendais le son de sa voix, plus mélodieuse que jamais.

Mais ce qui m'horrifiait le plus était l'expression de son visage - il semblait tellement heureux. Il n'était plus Luca, il ne pouvait pas revenir auprès de nous. Mais je savais qu'il ne le voulait pas. Et une partie de moi rêvait de le rejoindre, et de partager sa musique pour toujours. Mais l'horreur fut plus forte, et je me suis enfuie. Je ne sais pas si Shoshi m'a entendu, mais elle m'a laissée partir.

Ma musique n'avait jamais été au niveau de celle de mon frère, de toute façon.


	2. Annexe 2 - Margaret Davies

_Martin Blackwood, Assistant Archiviste de l'Institut Magnus, enregistre le témoignage numéro 0141209. Témoignage de Margaret Davies, sur son expérience des attrape-rêves._

J'ai toujours eu des cauchemars. Je sais que vous ne "faites" pas les cauchemars, mais mon histoire est plus compliquée. La partie paranormale est ailleurs. Les cauchemars ont commencé quand j'étais enfant avec des classiques, être nue devant tout le monde, ne pas avoir révisé pour un contrôle, essayer de courir pour attraper un bus qui part et être incapable de bouger.

Ils sont devenus peu à peu de plus en plus élaborés. Pas tellement plus complexes, mais les scènes s'enchaînaient encore et encore, toujours plus horribles, une attaque, un enfant qui se noyait, un monstre que je ne pouvais voir me poursuivant dans les ombres, et à chaque fois, j'essayais de faire quelque chose, mais mes mouvements étaient ralentis, je ne pouvais ni penser ni agir comme j'aurais dû. Je reconnaissais les lieux, l'escalier, les longs couloirs, la rivière avec la cascade sans fin... Même sans que rien ne se passe, m'y retrouver me faisait parfois me réveiller en sursaut.

Je suis allée chez un psy, et il n'a rien pu faire pour les arrêter. Oh, il m'a donné des conseils utiles pour ne pas les laisser gacher ma journée, pour prendre chaque réveil comme une victoire que je remportais sur le cauchemar. Après tout, j'étais encore là, et lui non ! Ne pas voir cela comme un échec personnel. Après tout, j'ai un travail, un mari avec qui je m'entends raisonnablement, des enfants, un petit-fils bientôt ! Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de manque de contrôle sur ma vie !

Les tisanes ont aidé à ne pas me laisser réveiller, à avoir des nuits presque complètes. Mais les rêves ne se sont jamais arrêtés, sont même devenus plus longs et détaillés. Je n'ai jamais cessé de m'en rappeler non plus.

Mais enfin, je les détestais toujours ! J'ai essayé les régimes, l'homéopathie, les cristaux - aucune amélioration. Et puis alors que je discutais sur Internet, quelqu'un m'a dit que les attrape-rêves avaient marché sur elle. C'est de la magie indienne, je crois, pour capturer les cauchemars.

Je n'y crois pas vraiment. Ou plutôt, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait marcher sur moi, mais à ce moment, j'aurais essayé n'importe quoi. Aussi, je suis allée dans ma boutique de cristaux pour voir ce qu'ils avaient à me proposer. Et quand je suis arrivée, je suis tombée sur une scène étrange.

Je ne dis pas pourquoi je dis cela. Ce n'était rien que de très ordinaire, mais cela m'a frappée. Il y avait une des vendeuses habituelles, Jane - je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, elle n'avait pas de chaleur, mais enfin, on sentait bien qu'elle avait une aura et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il y avait un de leurs fournisseurs, un jeune homme noir séduisant et à l'aspect sérieux. Et puis une femme que je ne connaissais pas, noire aussi, avec un chapeau à très larges bords. Mais je n'ai pas fait très attention à son visage, parce que j'ai vu tout de suite - elle avait une caisse pleine d'attrape-rêves.

Il m'a semblé qu'elle était un fournisseur rival, sans doute ? En tout cas, le jeune homme insistait sur le fait que le magasin ne devait pas les utiliser comme approvisionnement, et Jane semblait vouloir prendre le moins de décisions possibles. Je ne voulais pas que cela dure trop longtemps, alors je me suis avancée, et - en espérant que cela ferait avancer le sujet - j'ai déclaré mon intention de me procurer un attrape-rêves.

J'ai réussi à interrompre la situation, et la femme au chapeau m'a adressé un grand sourire et m'a proposé de me le vendre directement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ! Ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnes qui vendent aux particuliers et aux boutiques, cela aurait dû la faire sembler désespérée, prête à tout pour faire accepter une marchandise certainement de faible qualité. Mais j'étais flattée par son attention, et très vite, elle me raccompagnait chez moi, parlant de venir gratuitement lire les ondes locales pour savoir quel type me conviendrait le mieux.

Elle me racontait aussi l'origine des attrape-rêves. Il y a tant de légendes à leur sujet, je ne me souviens pas de tout. Principalement de son enthousiasme - elle racontait les histoires comme si elle y avait été, et je me suis même demandé si elle était vraiment noire, comme je l'avais cru, ou une indienne très foncée.

Dans l'une d'entre elles, un guerrier explorait une grotte, était attaqué par un monstre, perdait son arc. Il se retrouvait seul, affaibli, et surtout incapable d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de   
retourner le chercher, car la créature hantait ses cauchemars. Mais un jour, il réussissait à dormir, grâce à une toile d'araignée tissée pendant son sommeil, qui avait capturé les mauvais rêves. Il se   
retrouvait assez fort pour retourner à la grotte, récupérer son arc, et tuer le monstre.

Il y avait de nombreuses variations, mais c'étaient toujours les araignées qui avaient apporté les attrape-rêves à des humains qui avaient respectueusement copié leurs toiles.

Enfin, nous sommes arrivés chez moi. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser entrer, je ne la connaissais même pas ! Mais je l'ai fait sans hésiter, je l'ai même laissé visiter ma chambre, sans l'avoir entièrement balayée ! Enfin, cela ne change rien, elle a été très professionnelle... peut-être qu'elle était un peu trop contente de me dire que ce serait difficile, peut-être était-ce pour me convaincre d'en prendre trois. Mais je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? je pouvais bien me les payer.

Et la nuit d'après, et toutes les nuits suivantes, je n'ai plus fait le moindre cauchemar.

Je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir remercié cette jeune fille en la prenant dans mes bras. Je regrettais certainement de ne pas avoir pris ses références, pour la conseiller à tous mes amis d'Internet qui partageaient le même problème. Je suis même retournée à la boutique juste pour demander, mais Jane ne travaillait plus ici, et personne ne voyait de qui je parlais.

Mais c'était un inconvénient mineur alors que je profitais de nuits sans mauvais rêves. Sans rêves du tout, d'ailleurs, mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

Les attrape-rêves - c'est étrange. J'en prenais soin, vous savez, puisque je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'en procurer d'autres. Et j'étais désespérée de voir qu'ils s'usaient trop vite. Pourtant, je les   
époussetais avec soin, et en dehors de cela personne n'y touchait ! Mais parfois, ils semblaient... usés après la nuit, puis à moitié déchirés. Je frissonnais. Je pensais aux cauchemars pris dans cette toile, qui avaient tenté de s'échapper, de la déchirer, pour venir m'attaquer à nouveau.

Finalement les fils de l'un d'entre eux se sont brisés assez pour que la moitié de la toile seulement tienne debout. Je me demandais si deux suffiraient. Je me demandais s'il avait toujours un rôle. Cela m'inquiétait quand je suis partie au travail.

Et quand je suis rentrée le soir, il était comme neuf. Et les deux autres aussi. J'étais abasourdie. Je me rappelle avoir vu une minuscule araignée sur l'un d'entre eux et avoir vérifié si elle ne l'avait pas   
retissé - en me posant vraiment la question, comme si cela avait un sens ! Mais bien sûr, c'était du tissu solide sous mon doigt, pas de la toile d'araignée !

J'ai demandé à mon mari, puis à mes enfants, et même à mes voisins, si quelqu'un était venu chez moi pour du service après-vente. J'ai décrit la charmante jeune fille au chapeau. Mais je me faisais des idées.

Je me suis mise à vérifier leur état encore plus obsessivement. Ils continuaient à s'endommager progressivement et à se réparer d'un coup, toujours les trois à la fois.

Vous allez dire qu'il n'y a rien de surnaturel là-dedans. Que la fin des cauchemars était un effet placebo - on m'a dit beaucoup cela sur Internet, quand j'ai parlé de mon succès, et certains des gens que   
j'avais rencontrés parce que nous avions le même problème de cauchemars étaient devenus beaucoup plus froids. Cela arrive. Et pour les changements, je garantis que ce n'est pas une hallucination mais quelqu'un pourrait m'avoir fait une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis si longtemps à arriver à ce que je voulais vraiment raconter, mais voilà. Je consultais toujours mes anciens sites sur les rêves et les mauvais rêves, j'y avais toujours quelques vrais amis qui étaient contents pour moi. Il y avait un salon où les gens que cela aide viennent raconter leurs cauchemars.

Et un des nouveaux arrivants décrivait un cauchemar qui était exactement le mien.

Je reconnaissais chaque endroit qu'il décrivait, même l'atmosphère, mais... tous les monstres sans apparence, sans visage de mes rêves avaient été remplacés par des araignées géantes.

Il ne les voyait pas ! Pas plus que je ne les avais vus ! Mais il savait ! J'ai été extrêmement troublée ce soir-là. Mais la personne ne s'estpas manifestée à nouveau, et je me suis calmée.

Et puis quelqu'un d'autre a raconté le même rêve.

Comment dire ? Ce n'était pas le même style d'écriture. Pas raconté avec les mêmes mots. Mais je le reconnaissais tout aussi bien, et là aussi, il y avait des araignées géantes à la place de mes monstres ! Je lui ai demandé s'il était notre ancien posteur sous un nouveau pseudonyme. Il m'a demandé si c'était une blague.

Il n'est pas revenu non plus.

C'est devenu une plaisanterie récurrente sur le forum. Le rêve qui fait partir les gens. Mais quand c'est arrivé une troisième fois, des posteurs se sont inquiétés, d'autres se sont énervés... et finalement   
ils ont retrouvé les adresses IP des posteurs.

Les trois avaient disparu moins d'une semaine après leur cauchemar. Je n'y croyais pas, cela aurait pu être une sale blague. Mais j'ai vérifié les articles de journaux, et... ils avaient tous disparu dans la nuit. Sans rien emporter. Comme dans leur sommeil.

Je ne suis pas stupide, et même si je n'avais pas cru au surnaturel, une guérison aussi radicale a de quoi faire réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que les araignées - celles qui ont créé les attrape-rêves -   
utilisent les cauchemars, ceux que j'avais l'habitude de faire. Je... je déteste ça. Je veux dire, même si elles se contentaient de les envoyer à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ma vie privée ! Mais là, il y a des gens qui disparaissent. Qui s'enfuient - j'espère. Mais je ne vais pas jouer la sceptique ici, je sais qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas. Je sais où ils sont.

Parfois je pense à prendre mes attrape-rêves, à les jeter aux ordures, pour ne plus nourrir les attrape-rêves et ce que les araignées font avec. Je retrouverais mes anciens cauchemars. Je pourrais vivre avec. Je l'ai déjà fait. Mais s'ils avaient changé ? Si je pouvais voir les araignées, si je pouvais voir... d'autres personnes, qui ont disparu, et qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé ?

Et si je m'y perdais ? Si plus jamais je ne pouvais me réveiller, et me dire que j'ai vaincu mes rêves, et non pas le contraire ?


	3. Annexe 3 - Nabil Sharif

_Martin Blackwood, Assistant Archiviste de l'Institut Magnus, enregistre le témoignage numéro 0102901. Témoignage de Nabil Sharif, sur les derniers jours de son oncle._

Je voudrais que vous me disiez que ce n'est pas ma faute. J'aimais beaucoup mon oncle Amir, et je ne lui ai jamais voulu de mal. J'étais juste fan de super-héros.

Mon oncle détestait les araignées, et je le savais. Personnellement, elles ne m'ont jamais fait peur, et j'éprouvais peut-être un vague sens de supériorité à ce sujet. Mon oncle prenait sa revanche sur d'autres points : il savait bricoler mieux que personne. Il m'avait appris quelques bases, mais je n'arrivais jamais à réparer quelque chose, ou à improviser un jouet, aussi facilement que lui. C'était comme naturel pour lui.

Un jour, j'étais encore allé passer la journée chez mon oncle, pour éviter les cris de mes petits frères. Je ne le dérangeais pas. Je lisais, ou je travaillais, et il menait sa vie comme il l'entendait. Je l'ai entendu crier sous la douche. Je me suis inquiété, il a crié une autre fois.

Quand je suis finalement entré dans la salle de bains, il versait du débouche-évier dans sa baignoire. Je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait. Il avait vu une araignée dans sa baignoire. Il avait sauté en dehors, et il avait mis la pomme de douche à pression maximale, dans sa direction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par le tuyau d'évacuation de la baignoire.

Mais elle était remontée juste quelques secondes après. C'était le second hurlement.

En fait, je ne sais pas s'il m'a si bien expliqué, ou si c'était plutôt un mélange de mots isolés, lancés comme des cris. Je n'ai vraiment compris que parce que je voyais trois pattes longues, noires et velues - c'était une très grosse araignée - essayer de remonter par le conduit, et lui qui lui jetait toujours plus de produits d'entretien dessus.

J'ai essayé de le calmer. Je lui ai rappelé ce qu'il m'avait toujours dit : il ne faut pas mélanger ces produits, on peut obtenir des gaz toxiques, c'est toi qui me l'as expliqué ! Et puis je lui ai dit : Et si cela lui donnait des super-pouvoirs ? Comme Spider-man, mais à l'envers ?

C'était une plaisanterie, d'accord ! Et quand j'ai vu mon oncle devenir très pâle, je lui ai dit : non, je ne pense pas que tu aies de produits d'entretien radioactifs ! En général, c'est une question de radioactivité. Pour Spider-man, et pour Hulk, et je crois que les Quatre Fantastiques aussi. les rayons cosmiques, c'est radioactif, non ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, la conversation le mettait clairement mal à l'aise, et vous savez, je l'aime ! Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de continuer. J'ai cherché des super-héros qui avaient eu   
leurs pouvoirs grâce à des produits chimiques, comme Daredevil, et il ne me demandait pas de m'arrêter, mais c'était clair qu'il le voulait. Mais c'est comme si j'avais voulu le rassurer, je disais : mais il n'a presque rien comme pouvoirs, juste des sens développés, en plus d'être aveugle et de n'avoir peur de rien. Et puis, il est super-fort en arts martiaux, mais ce n'est pas possible pour une araignée, pas vrai !

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je lui ai dit, je promets, rien de plus ! Je suis resté encore un peu, puis je suis rentré chez moi !

Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser. Il était encore ébranlé, cela se voyait. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire en face que je restais juste pour ça, il se serait vexé !

Et plus tard, quand on a retrouvé son corps - mes parents ont dit qu'il s'était débattu, avait des marques rouges sur le cou, qu'il avait probablement été étranglé. Et puis il y a eu l'autopsie, et en fait,   
même s'il avait serré ses mains contre son cou au moment de mourir, c'était un empoisonnement qui l'avait tué. J'ai été terrifié que ce soit au venin d'araignée, mais on m'a dit qu'il avaut bu des produits ménagers.

Mais il y avait aussi dans sa main - j'ai lu tout le rapport, vous savez - une patte d'araignée, énorme, verte et rouge, aux couleurs si vives et irréalistes qu'ils ont d'abord cru que c'était du plastique. Même si finalement, c'était "organique". 

Alors, bien sûr, rien ne dit que c'est une araignée. Mais si une araignée mutante se cache dans les couloirs, elle peut avoir du venin qui est comme des produits ménagers, pas vrai, surtout comment elle a été créée comme ça ? Peut-être que j'aurais pu sauver mon oncle, si je l'avais arrêté avant. Ou plus tard, s'il avait pu la tuer. Ou si j'étais resté.

Et j'ai même le sentiment qu'il ne serait pas mort si je n'avais pas eu cette conversation avec lui.

Mais bien sûr cela n'a aucun rapport, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, même en admettant qu'il y a des araignées mutantes, elles ne vont pas nous attaquer ou nous laisser aller selon comment on parle d'elles ? Vous connaissez ce genre de choses, je vous en prie, dites-moi que mon oncle n'est pas mort pas ma faute !


	4. Annexe 4 - Ernesto Monteiro

_Martin Blackwood, Assistant Archiviste de l'Institut Magnus, enregistre le témoignage numéro 9971511. Témoignage d'Ernesto Monteiro, sur les pluies d'araignées dans son village natal._

La sorcière du village était de ma famille. Personne ne m'a jamais dit comment - c'était du côté de ma mère et je l'appelais tante, mais je n'avais pas plus de détails. C'était un petit village brésilien comme il y en a tant, et personne ne s'offusquait d'avoir une sorcière, tant qu'elle ne dérangeait personne. 

Elle m'aimait bien, et parfois j'allais chez elle quand j'étais enfant. Je l'aidais à transporter le panier de plantes qu'elle choisissait avec soin. Elle ne faisait pas tant de magie que cela. Mais je l'ai vue une fois.

On lui avait apporté un homme gravement blessé. Il avait reçu un coup de couteau au ventre. Cela arrivait rarement, mais parfois, quand les hommes devenaient ivres. Ma tante a hoché la tête, et a demandé à tout le monde de sortir. Mais pas à moi.

Avec une petite clé qu'elle portait autour du cou, elle a ouvert la partie supérieure d'une armoire que je n'avais jamais vue ouverte. Je pensais y voir des potions bouillonnantes, mais il n'y avait qu'un unique livre, couvert de toiles d'araignées.

Ma tante a demandé à l'homme - Joao - qui lui avait fait cela. Il a répondu que c'était Gaspardo, pour une fille avec laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre ne sortaient. Ma tante lui a demandé s'il détestait Gaspardo au point de vouloir sa mort, et il a hoché la tête - cela faisait moins mal que de parler.

Alors elle a lu une page de son livre, et des araignées sont venues. il semblait qu'il en sortait de partout, du plafond, du plancher. Elles ont recouvert la plaie, et Joao s'est endormi. Quand il s'est réveillé, plusieurs heures plus tard, la plaie n'était plus qu'une éraflure.

Le lendemain, nous avons appris que Gaspardo s'était planté un couteau dans le ventre, exactement au même endroit que Joao. Il en est mort. C'est passé pour probablement un accident parce qu'il avait trop bu, peut-être un suicide. Je suppose que certaines personnes se doutaient que c'était de la sorcellerie, mais ceux qui avaient apporté Joao ici pouvaient difficilement se plaindre.

Ce n'est pas la seule fois, je pense, que ma tante a soigné les blessures de cette façon, mais c'est la seule fois que je l'ai vue.

Mais tout ceci était normal, là-bas. Si cela vous intéresse, vous pourriez avoir des dizaines d'histoires comme cela, en sortant un peu d'Angleterre. Non, ce que je viens raconter est l'histoire de la pluie d'araignées.

C'était une année où il avait commencé à pleuvoir dru dès novembre. Et pendant plusieurs mois, cela avait semblé normal, quoique excessif. Tout le monde était grognon. Mais cele faisait deux mois, et il semblait que la pluie ne finirait jamais, que toutes les récoltes allaient moisir, avec nos maisons, nos meubles, nos vêtements. Bien sûr, c'était le rôle de la sorcière de régler le problème !

Elle a sorti son livre. Elle l'a ouvert à la bonne page. Et elle m'a demandé d'aller chercher des herbes. Ce n'était pas facile, avec cette pluie, mais je voulais rendre service.

Et puis la pluie a cessé, pendant que je cherchais ensemble. J'ai couru à la maison, avec juste une poignée qui me servait d'excuse. Ma tante avait clairement lu une page de son livre, et l'avait refermée. Elle semblait fatiguée, de nouvelles cernes sous les yeux. Elle m'a remerciée pour les herbes, mais elle n'a pas fait de magie avec. Elle les a mises dans son ragoût du soir. J'étais dépité.

Je ne lui ai pas posé de questions. Je la connaisssais un peu. Je savais que non seulement elle ne me répondrait pas, mais qu'elle m'aurait en plus haute estime si je ne posais pas de questions.

Et puis les araignées sont arrivées.

Elles sont descendues du ciel comme les gouttes de pluie, mais elles ne sont pas tombées sur nous. A la place, elles ont fait une immense toile dans le ciel, qui recouvrait le village entier et plus loin encore ; et quand on s'en éloignait, il s'effaçait progressivement, sans qu'on puisse distinguer les extrêmités des toiles. C'était notre protection contre la pluie, laissant désormais passer juste ce dont nous avions besoin. Nous n'avons jamais eu un temps aussi parfait, ni d'aussi bonnes récoltes.

Ma tante ne semblait pas satisfaite pourtant. Les araignées rendaient beaucoup de villageois nerveux. Moi, j'étais entièrement fier de la situation et du rôle de ma tante. Je pensais qu'elle aurait dû être   
heureuse aussi. Mais non. Elle se mettait facilement en colère ; elle se mettait à médire contre une personne ou une autre, et attendait une approbation que je donnais sans les connaître.

"Ils mériteraient de mourir, n'est-ce pas ?" me dit-elle. J'étais choqué. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que cela aille si loin ! Pour moi, ma tante était une bonne sorcière !

Et puis, un jour, tous le village s'est rassemblé au centre de la place centrale. Les hommes, les femmes, les vieillards, les enfants. J'y étais aussi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mon coeur battait. Il allait se passer quelque chose de très important.

Nous nous sommes mis à marcher. Ma grand-mère marchait tout au bout de la file. Je voulais être devant. Tout le monde voulait être devant, et moi aussi. Je courais, mais lentement, comme on court dans les rêves. Nous sommes sortis du village en file, et nous sommes arrivés à un endroit où on pouvait voir la toile d'araignées suspendue dans le ciel. Elle était plus basse. On pouvait voir les araignées. 

Elles s'étaient toutes rassemblées, en couches tellement épaisses qu'on ne pouvait plus voir le ciel. Elles projetaient leur ombre sur nous. Et leurs toiles - ce n'était pas une grande, mais un amas de petites. Leur forme n'était pas régulière, et même dans les ombres, on pouvait distinguer des trous, des bosses.

J'ai réussi à être le premier ! Et juste en dessous seulement, j'ai reconnu une bouche. On distinguait les dents, la langue, et même - il y avait un trou au fond de la gorge, un trou à travers lequel on aurait dû voir le ciel. Mais il n'y avait qu'un infini d'araignées grouillantes. Cela n'avait pas de fin. Des araignées pour toujours.

Les autres, derrière moi, m'ont soulevé vers le ciel. Lentement, ils ontgrimpé les uns sur les autres, une forme de pyramide humaine grotesque où chaque avait sa place, quitte à se faire écraser. Il aurait suffi d'un geste pour que je fasse tout écrouler, dans les bleus et le sang - mais ce geste, je le pouvais pas le faire. J'attendais que cette langue d'araignées glisse sur moi, me goûte, avant de refermer ses dents, une immense mâchoire où chaque cellule aurait été brûlante du désir d'arracher une partie de moi pour elle-même.

Et puis ma tante a crié. Je ne... je ne sais même plus les mots. J'ai été choqué par leur vulgarité. J'étais jeune.

La pyramide de villageois s'est immobilisée. Certains, dans ceux du bas, surtout les enfants, geignaient lentement. Mais cela n'a pas arrêté ma tante alors qu'elle commençait à l'escalader, sans même enlever ses chaussures, écrasant les bras, les jambes et les visages de ses talons noirs et larges.

"Tu es trop jeune pour ça. Pour l'instant." m'a-t-elle dit. "Garde mon livre. Fais-en ce que tu veux."

Elle est montée sur mon ventre. Elle était lourde. Et puis, la pyramide s'est remise à s'élever, et... la bouche d'araignées a mangé ma tante. Elle a hurlé. Pendant très longtemps.

Nous sommes tous rentrés chez nous. Personne n'a parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Nous n'avions plus de sorcière pour guérir les blessures. J'ai eu l'impression que tout le monde me regardait encore plus bizarrement qu'ils se regardaient entre eux, même mes parents. Alors, je ne suis pas rentré chez moi. Je suis passé chez ma tante, j'ai pris le livre, et je me suis sauvé.

J'ai couru dans les campagnes, et des fois j'ai eu faim, mais jamais je n'ai ouvert le livre. Il me semblait qu'il m'appelait, qu'il me proposait la puissance d'un sorcier, mais je ne voulais pas. Je l'ai   
abandonné, une fois, sur une pierre. Le lendemain je l'ai retrouvé dans mon sac.

Heureusement, j'ai réussi à suivre un bateau à la fin, et à aller à la ville. Ils avaient des boutiques avec seulement des livres. j'ai parlé du mien. On m'a proposé de l'acheter, et je l'ai vendu tout de suite   
pour un prix qui me semblait énorme, mais qui ne m'a pas permis de manger plus d'une semaine.

Le libraire me l'a rapporté trois jours après. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu du mal à me trouver. Il tremblait de soulagement quand il m'a laissé le livre. Il ne m'a pas demandé de rendre l'argent.

J'ai été curieux, et j'ai essayé dans une seconde librairie. Il s'est passé la même chose. Mais dans une troisième - je commençais à être connu. Ils ont refusé. Ma technique n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Et le livre continuait à m'appeler, à me demander de lire quelques pages, toujours plus fort. Je pouvais devenir tellement puissant ! Mais je ne voulais pas. J'étais tenté, mais je le tenais responsable pour ce qui était arrivé à ma tante.

Et puis un jour, un homme blanc est venu. Il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu parler de mon livre. Il m'a proposé un prix qui défiait l'imagination. J'ai accepté avec reconnaissance, non seulement l'argent, mais le moment de répit que j'avais gagné. Je craignais le moment où il viendrait me le rendre.

Ce moment n'est pas venu.

Je ne comprenais pas, mais est-ce que j'avais envie de comprendre ? J'ai cousu l'argent dans la doublure de mes vêtements, et, optimiste pour la première fois, je suis allé rentrer en apprentissage chez un tailleur. Plus tard, j'ai pu acheter la boutique. Je me suis même marié. J'ai eu un petit enfant. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que je n'avais plus ce livre ; je n'y avais même pas pensé récemment.

Pourtant, quand un blanc au visage hanté est venu jeter un paquet à mes pieds, j'ai tout de suite su ce que c'était. Je l'ai pris, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ce que je pouvais faire était aller le vendre à la capitale, puis partir avec ma femme dans un pays lointain. Quand elle a posé des questions, je lui ai dit qu'on m'avait menacé pour des affaires de famille qui dataient de ma petite enfance. Elle s'y est résignée, et je suis même partie avec une de ses soeurs, qui voulait aller en Europe depuis longtemps.

Nous sommes venus ici, en Angleterre. Tous est cher, et certaines personnes pensent que nous ne parlons pas assez bien anglais, sans savoir un mot de portugais. Il faut froid. Mais il y a aussi très peu d'araignées, par rapport à chez moi.

Cela a mis des mois. Avant que quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu dépose le livre dans ma boîte aux lettres. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un sorcier ! Je ne veux pas finir comme ma tante, rien ne m'a jamais fait plus peur.

Alors, on m'a dit que vous travaillez sur les phénomènes paranormaux. Et que vous avez une grande quantité de livres. Je vous le vendrai pour pas cher, je le promets ! Mais gardez-le loin de moi !


	5. Annexe 5 - Safidy Rafalimanana

_Martin Blackwood, Assistant Archiviste de l'Institut Magnus, enregistre le témoignage numéro 9370805. Témoignage de Safidy Rafalimanana, sur son travail dans une ferme d'araignées à Madagascar._

Cela s'est passé il y a bien longtemps. J'étais presque une petite fille à l'époque. Des blancs avaient décidé d'élever des araignées sur l'île. Ma mère m'avait dit : tu travailles pour eux, ou tu te maries. Je n'avais pas hésité.

Tous les matins, nous devions aller chasser les araignées dans les champs et les mettre dans nos paniers. Puis nous les ramenions à la ferme, nous les attachions dans les machines que les français, avec un sens de l'humour discutable, appelaient des guillotines. C'était pour leur immobiliser les pattes, pour qu'elles ne puissent pas couper le fil. Nous en tirions quelques dizaines de mètres de soie dorée. Nous ne nous occupions pas du filage, des adultes s'en chargeaient, dont c'était la profession.

J'avais trouvé cela facile, au début. Beaucoup de blancs avaient peur des araignées, mais elles n'ont rien de dangereux. Je pensais que c'était être payé à se promener dans la nature, éviter le travail des champs. Mais finalement, c'était de longues journées de travail répétitif et mal payé. C'était si frustrant de ne rien produire de tangible ! Il fallait tant de temps pour une seule pièce de tissu ! Et au début, toutes les araignées étaient pleines de fil, mais si nous capturions l'une de celles qui avaient été récemment relachées, elle était presque vide. Certaines de mes amies avaient quitté le travail assez vite, pour être remplacées par d'autres. J'étais cependant arrivée au point où plutôt que de vouloir partir, cela me donnait envie de rester, pour en voir la fin.

Je voyais des araignées partout, à ce moment. Même quand je n'étais pas en train de travailler, pendant que je cuisinais, si j'en voyais passer une, je me disais : est-ce qu'elle me ferait beaucoup de fil ?

Parfois, je me réveillais avec l'impression qu'on me passait les doigts dans les cheveux. Mais au lieu de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer une belle romance, comme une fille normale l'aurait fait, j'avais l'impression que des araignées jouaient avec mes cheveux. Une seule fois, j'ai réussi, en levant la main, à en attraper une. Est-ce que cela m'a fait imaginer toutes les autres ? Ou est-ce qu'elles arrivaient très bien à s'enfuir les autres fois ? Maintenant, je ne sais plus.

Mais cette histoire a commencé à la fin de la semaine, quand nous allions nous faire payer. Cette semaine-là, les contremaîtres s'étaient particulièrement peu montrés. Je me rappelle en avoir vu un qui avait été peu aimable, m'avait dit qu'ils avaient du travail supplémentaire et que je ferais mieux de ne pas leur faire perdre du temps en me plaignant ou en cassant du matériel. Mais peut-être que j'y accorde trop d'importance. Il me semble qu'il nous parlait ainsi tout le temps. Ou peut-être que tout avait commencé il y a plus longtemps, et je ne m'étais aperçue de rien ? Je crois que la plupart des employés malgaches avaient démissionné, et les chefs se plaignaient de ne trouver personne. Ils se plaignaient tout le temps.

Il n'y avait personne au guichet non plus, et cela commençait à nous inquiéter. Nous ne voulions pas attendre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ! Et comme j'étais celle qui travaillait ici depuis le plus longtemps, tout le monde attendait que je fasse quelque chose. Alors, forcément, j'ai appelé, pour montrer que je n'avais pas peur de réclamer ce qui m'était dû.

Et quelqu'un est venu. Il était très pâle, et semblait épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Mais il nous a donné notre argent sans se tromper. Ce qui nous a le plus surpris était qu'il n'avait plus de cheveux du tout. Nous avons passé une bonne partie du chemin du retour à nous demander s'il s'était rasé la tête, ou si sa vie le désespérait tellement qu'il était devenu chauve. Peut-être était-ce la dernière mode à Paris ?

Le lundi de la semaine suivante, il était impossible pour nous de trouver la moindre araignée dans les champs.

Nous avions déjà vécu des situations où c'était difficile. Pas assez d'araignées, pas la bonne espèce. Mais en général, c'était pour une raison ! Elles n'aimaient pas le temps qu'il faisait, ou elles avaient été dérangées ! Et ce n'était jamais nous toutes à la fois ! Même les filles qui connaissaient de bons endroits - des coins de leur maison, où personne d'autre n'allait - avaient été déçues.

Et alors que nous allions avouer notre défaite à la ferme, nous avons découvert qu'elle était fermée.

Cela n'avait pas de rapport, vous savez ? La ferme ne pouvait pas savoir que nous n'avions pas trouvé d'araignées, et les araignées, bien sûr, ne pouvaient pas savoir que la ferme n'avait pas ouvert ses portes. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas trop posé de questions, et nous sommes rentrées chez nous, profitant de la moitié d'un jour de congé.

Le jour suivant, elle était fermée aussi. Il n'y avait personne ! Même au marché, les blancs de la ferme ne passaient plus pour acheter à manger ! Des rumeurs commençaient, selon lesquelles ils étaient tous morts.

"Ce sont les araignées," me dit une des filles. Son frère avait travaillé à la fabrication des guillotines.

J'ai ri. Avoir peur des araignées - c'est quelque chose que les blancs font. Apparemment, elles ne sont pas si grandes chez eux. Mais nous savons bien qu'elles ne sont pas dangereuses, et je lui ai dit.

"Justement," a-t-elle répondu très sérieusement. Mais cele n'avait aucun sens.

Enfin, nous avons réalisé que la ferme n'ouvrirait probablement plus jamais. J'étais si déçue. J'avais voulu voir le tissu doré de fil d'araignées. Et ma mère risquait de demander encore que je me marie. Mais plus encore, j'avais laissé des affaires à moi là-bas, dont un peigne que j'aimais beaucoup. Comment pouvais-je prévoir que je n'y retournerais plus ?

Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir pris cette habitude, et plusieurs d'entre nous étaient de mauvaise humeur. Et puis, dans le groupe, la rumeur a grandi que j'irais récupérer mes affaires, et que j'en profiterais pour prendre celles de tout le monde.

Je pense que cela a commencé par des défis qu'elles se lançaient, et puis - c'est tombé sur moi. J'aurais bien voulu faire comme elles, reporter ce devoir sur quelqu'un qui avait plus d'expérience, une réputation usurpée de plus de débrouillardise, mais il n'y avait personne. Et je suppose que je tenais à leur estime.

J'ai assuré que j'allais rentrer par une des fenêtres, et elles se sont toutes assemblées dessous pour me regarder. Je leur ai aussi dit de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, sinon je pouvais me faire prendre.

La fenêtre était celle d'un des bâtiments de blancs - les nôtres étaient trop hautes et trop petites. Mais j'étais déjà venue ici, sans autorisation bien sûr, et je connaissais le chemin de la salle des guillotines. Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds, prête à donner une mauvaise excuse, mais je n'ai rencontré personne.

Il n'y avait pas d'araignées non plus. Je crois l'avoir remarqué à ce moment - il n'y avait pas d'araignées, pas même de toiles. Mais qui était venu pour les nettoyer ?

Enfin, je suis entrée dans la salle des guillotines. Et là il y avait des araignées, des araignées partout - c'est la première chose que j'ai vue. J'ai même eu le temps de me demander pourquoi elles étaient venues là toutes seules.

Il n'y avait plus de guillotines, ou plutôt, elles avaient été reconstruites. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir. Elles étaient immenses, maintenant, presque comme celles pour les exécutions, et - c'étaient des  
humains qui y étaient placés, des blancs. Menés par d'autres blancs. Ils se débattaient. Les machines n'étaient pas faites pour leur couper la tête, pourtant.

Elles étaient faites pour leur arracher les cheveux, un à un. ils ouvraient la bouche comme pour crier, mais dans le plus parfait silence. Et des araignées emportaient leurs cheveux. C'est seulement là que j'ai compris. 

J'aurais dû m'enfuir en courant, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de passer la tête par la porte, pour tout voir. Dans un coin, de tous les cheveux, ils avaient fait une toile. Un peu comme une toile d'araignée - et un peu comme un tissu de toile - et un peu comme un tableau - quand j'y pense tout se mélange. J'ai failli rester, m'approcher, pour voir à quel point elle était belle. C'est pour cela que j'avais commencé à travailler ici. Je crois que je suis entrée. J'ai avancé de quelques pas. J'étais terrifiée, mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir.

Et puis l'un des blancs - je ne le connaissais même pas - a réussi à crier, et il y avait tant d'horreur dans ce son que je me suis réveillée. J'ai couru jusqu'à la sortie. Aucune araignées n'a essayé de  
me rattraper. Je pense. Je ne me suis pas retournée. Mais je crois qu'elles auraient réussi.

J'ai dit à mes amies que la porte était fermée, et que j'avais été surprise par un garde alors que j'essayais de crocheter la serrure. Je leur ai dit qu'il avait été très menaçant, et que je leur recommandais de ne plus jamais essayer.

Je n'ai plus jamais revu aucun des blancs qui avaient travaillé à la ferme, et personne n'est jamais venu les chercher. Même les rumeurs entre nous se sont arrêtées trop vite, comme tranchées par un couperet de guillotine.


End file.
